Doce amarga ilusão
by Vanessa BR
Summary: ONE-SHOT E se os antigos sonhos de Vegeta fossem realidade? Como ele lidaria com isso?


**Doce [amarga] ilusão**

_FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010_

_Tema 88 – Majestade_

O planeta todo estava em paz. Não corria mais nenhum perigo que ameaçasse sua existência no universo. Aquele planeta seria sempre bem protegido, afinal ninguém seria louco o bastante para ousar pisar ali com outra intenção que não fosse a diplomacia.

Era difícil de acreditar que, depois de tantos percalços, tantos desafios, tudo estivesse ainda de pé, e por tantos anos. Sem contar que há um bom tempo aquele povo tinha grande supremacia sobre as outras raças do universo.

Sim, aquele povo era o mais poderoso que existia e ninguém era páreo contra eles.

No entanto, aquela paz gerava tédio entre aqueles seres. Eles tinham uma grande paixão: as lutas. Desde que a paz se estabeleceu naquele planeta, os seus habitantes encontravam as emoções que queriam em grandes torneios, em várias arenas espalhadas planeta afora.

Homens e mulheres poderosos se digladiavam para decidir quem era o campeão. O vencedor do grande torneio iria à arena principal, onde teria a honra de enfrentar o guerreiro mais poderoso daquele planeta.

O campeão enfrentaria o rei.

Durante esses torneios, o rei passava em todas as arenas de torneios, estudando adversários em potencial. Havia herdado todo aquele reino de seu pai, que derrotara, anos atrás, o tirano que queria destruir toda aquela raça.

E, por fim, o grande dia da final do torneio chegou. Apenas dois finalistas tinham o privilégio de lutar na arena principal, diante dos olhos negros e penetrantes de Sua Majestade.

E apenas o campeão podia enfrentar o monarca.

A arena estava lotada. Não havia mais lugares vagos, os ingressos haviam se esgotado. Todos estavam ali para ver o espetáculo, que logo começaria. Uma breve agitação tomou conta do local, era o rei que chegava para assistir ao combate de camarote, acompanhado de seu irmão.

E, como sempre, aparecia com seu costumeiro mau humor e sua habitual cara de entediado.

Os dois finalistas entraram, sob muitos aplausos e gritos dos espectadores. O primeiro finalista era um guerreiro corpulento de cabelos longos, e trajava apenas uma bermuda preta. O segundo finalista tinha cabelos curtos, ar confiante, com um físico não tão avantajado quanto seu adversário e trajava um uniforme também preto, de mangas compridas e gola alta.

Ambos tinham cauda.

Ao soar o sinal eletrônico, os dois partiram para a luta em grande velocidade. Começaram a trocar golpes potentes entre si, até que um deles caiu no chão, formando um grande buraco no local da queda. Quem saía da cratera era o guerreiro corpulento, já enfraquecido.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – disse o outro, aparentemente decepcionado. – Passei por todas aquelas lutas só pra isso?!

O guerreiro que acabava de se levantar ficou revoltado com o comentário de seu adversário, mas apenas deu um urro para atacá-lo outra vez.

No entanto, o ataque não adiantou. Acabou tomando um forte golpe na nuca, que o deixou inconsciente. Estava decidido o vencedor.

*

- Majestade, já saiu o vencedor.

- Disso eu já sabia, Raneban. Aquele grandalhão só tem tamanho. Pode voltar para o camarote.

- Sim, Majestade.

Raneban era alto e trajava uniforme preto, com armadura branca, além de possuir uma cauda enrolada à sua cintura. Assim que se retirou, outro homem apareceu. Era ainda maior e musculoso, além de careca e com bigode.

- O campeão do torneio o espera, Majestade.

- Sim, eu já sei, Nappa.

Retirou a capa vermelha, a armadura branca e o reluzente colar, que somente um rei ostentava. Sobrou-lhe seu uniforme azul-marinho sem mangas e as botas e luvas brancas.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso. – disse aparentemente aborrecido e já se dirigindo à arena. – Quero ver se vale a pena lutar com esse sujeito. Já me decepcionei demais nos últimos torneios.

*

O campeão do torneio esperava ansioso por seu novo adversário. O rastreador começava a apitar, acusando a sua aproximação. De repente, todos os espectadores se puseram de pé.

Era o rei quem entrava na arena. Entrava imponente, apesar de sua baixa estatura. Pele bronzeada, cabelos pontudos e negros, como os demais daquela raça. Tinha olhos igualmente escuros e penetrantes. Ao contrário dos demais, ele não possuía uma cauda. Estava com seu uniforme azul-marinho e suas luvas e botas brancas.

- É uma grande honra enfrentá-lo, rei Vegeta. – disse, ajoelhando-se para reverenciá-lo. – Sempre sonhei que algum dia enfrentaria Vossa Majestade, e este dia chegou. Espero não decepcioná-lo.

- Bom mesmo. – Vegeta disse secamente.

"Já estou farto de tanta puxação de saco!", pensou. "Espero ter um adversário decente desta vez."

Os dois logo se posicionaram para iniciar a luta. Assim que soou o sinal eletrônico, os dois partiram para a luta. Vegeta não atacava, apenas ficava na defensiva. Os golpes de seu adversário eram totalmente bloqueados.

"Não é à toa que ele é o rei dos saiyajins", o guerreiro pensou. "Mesmo não aumentando seu poder de luta, ele consegue bloquear meus ataques!"

Mesmo sabendo do grande poder do rei, ele não se intimidou. Aumentou sua energia e foi atacar de novo. O rastreador de Vegeta acusou o repentino aumento de poder de seu adversário, que conseguiu dar-lhe um soco no rosto, jogando sua cabeça para trás e fazendo-o recuar um passo. Os dois ficaram congelados por alguns instantes, até que o saiyajin de uniforme azul se refez do golpe inesperado.

Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer de sua boca, mas, mesmo assim, sorriu. Aquele guerreiro tinha potencial para espantar seu tédio. Finalmente, alguma emoção depois de tanto tempo, ele pensou.

Limpou o sangue de sua boca, sem desviar o seu olhar do outro guerreiro.

- Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta. – disse.

Não perdeu tempo e foi ao ataque, a fim de acertar-lhe um soco. Seu golpe foi prontamente detido. Aplicou mais uma sequência de golpes, mas seu adversário se esquivou de boa parte deles e bloqueou a outra parte. Mesmo encontrando dificuldades durante a luta, não se sentia frustrado. Pelo contrário, sentia-se mais estimulado a prosseguir com o combate.

A troca de golpes prosseguia frenética. A velocidade dos golpes era impressionante, assim como a potência deles, que chegava a causar fortes tremores no local. Em um dos "encontrões" que deram, aterrissaram ao chão. Ambos estavam com escoriações e hematomas.

Vegeta cerrou os punhos e se concentrou até deixar sua energia explodir e, nisso, mudar sua aparência. Estava com os cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes e envolvido em uma aura dourada.

"Incrível!", pensou o outro saiyajin. "Essa é a lendária transformação em Super Saiyajin!"

A luta teve reinício, mas acabou sendo breve. Bastaram alguns segundos e uma joelhada seguida de um soco para derrotar seu adversário.

Vegeta voltou à sua forma normal e deixou a arena, ovacionado pelo público. Mas voltara a ter a mesma cara de tédio de antes da luta.

Encontrou seu irmão caçula logo no corredor que ia até o camarote.

- Foi uma ótima luta, irmão. – elogiou.

- Foi um completo tédio, isso sim. Não sei por que ainda espero surgir um rival à minha altura. Assim não posso aumentar os meus poderes, Tarble!

Prosseguiu seu caminho, sem olhar para Tarble, que o seguia logo atrás.

- Nappa – disse ao avistar o outro saiyajin. – Traga a minha armadura e o resto. Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui!

*

Noite. Lá estava ele, num imenso e suntuoso quarto da realeza. O dia terminava do mesmo jeito que começou, totalmente entediante e...

Vazio.

Totalmente vazio, como todos os outros dias.

Mas, por quê? Era o rei dos saiyajins, o mais forte de sua raça, o mais poderoso do universo, o mais temido e o mais invejado. Sua raça dominava o universo, era a mais forte e temida.

Mas, sentia que faltava alguma coisa.

Mas, o quê? O que poderia preencher aquele vazio que sentia há tanto tempo? O que preencheria aquela lacuna nele, se nem mesmo a majestade daquele lugar e nem o seu orgulho de realeza foram incapazes de fazê-lo?

Desfez-se de sua armadura com o brasão da família real e do colar. Atravessou o grande quarto até chegar à sacada. Olhou para o horizonte escuro, no qual deixou seu olhar se perder.

Mesmo cercado por toda aquela pompa, Vegeta se sentia horrivelmente vazio. Sentia-se horrivelmente só e entediado.

Suspirou. Aquilo era horrível, era uma das piores sensações que tivera. Ela o consumia impiedosamente com o passar dos anos e era insuportável.

Enquanto os outros saiyajins conseguiam suas companheiras para toda a vida, ele ficava para trás. Nenhuma fêmea conseguia preencher esse grande vazio em seu coração. Podia acabar não deixando nenhum descendente para assumir seu lugar futuramente.

Tudo isso o angustiava de uma forma muito cruel.

Segurou com força a grade da sacada, aquela angústia começava a dominá-lo.

- Não...! Eu não aguento mais... – sussurrou com os olhos fechados. – Não aguento mais essa solidão...! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! – por fim, berrou.

*

- Vegeta! Acorda, Vegeta!

- Hã?! – levantou-se como se tivesse tomado um choque. – O que... O que aconteceu...?

- Eu é que te pergunto! O que aconteceu?

Ainda sentado na cama, procurou colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem. Agora se lembrava claramente do que havia acontecido.

Sim, lembrava-se do seu sonho. O de ser um rei, como deveria ter sido se Freeza não tivesse destruído seu planeta. Também o sonho de ser o mais poderoso do universo, sem ninguém para ameaçar seu poderio.

No entanto, tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Uma doce ilusão, que se tornara um amargo pesadelo. Se o tal sonho fosse de fato realidade, jamais estaria ali. Não. Estaria lá em seu trono, com a solidão e o vazio atormentando seu coração.

De nada valeria estar cercado de toda a majestade, se não tivesse alguém que o completasse. Para que quereria agora todo aquele esplendor? Só para morrer de tédio e passar toda a sua vida de forma medíocre, e ainda por cima, sozinho?

Só depois de vários anos conseguiu entender que de nada valeria ter uma vida majestosa de rei, se não tivesse ao seu lado quem ele mais estimava.

Depois de refletir, o saiyajin olhou para os olhos azuis de Bulma e respondeu, com seu típico sorriso de lado:

- Esqueça. Foi só um pesadelo. Volta a dormir.

- Ah, tá... E todo esse barulho foi por causa de apenas um pesadelo bobo... E eu é que sou a escandalosa, né...?

- Ah, não enche e volta a dormir... – disse, mas sem nenhum tom de aborrecimento; na verdade, estava mais para um tom de leve ironia.

Bulma voltou a dormir meio contrariada, mas ele ainda permaneceu acordado. Voltou a refletir sobre seu sonho. Sentiu, a alguns metros do quarto, o ki de seu filho Trunks, que ainda estava dormindo. Olhou para Bulma de novo, já adormecida.

De que adiantava ter toda a majestade ao seu redor, se não tivesse aqueles que lhe eram queridos? Se fosse preciso escolher entre ser um rei poderoso, senhor absoluto das galáxias ou ser um príncipe destronado, com uma família que o amava, com certeza – pensou – escolheria sempre a segunda opção. Pouco importava se fosse o guerreiro mais poderoso ou não. O que o tornava mais forte era o laço que tinha criado com aqueles dois – Bulma e Trunks.

E isso, nenhum sonho de poder e majestade substituiria.

O sono voltou e ele se recostou na cama com esta certeza. No entanto, outra coisa o incomodava ultimamente.

"Acho melhor não comer tanta carne antes de dormir", Vegeta pensou antes de adormecer. "Desse jeito, o meu desempenho nos treinos pode cair pela falta de sono..."


End file.
